The Pirate Hunter Reapers
by Roraie
Summary: Two sisters embark on a journey of revenge to those that have hunted pirates for years after a violent past and meet many new and strange people. Eventually Shanks X oc  and Zoro X oc Rated for language.
1. Profiles

Name: Kairi Iyana

Appearance: She is 5'5 and has a slender figure. She has layered hair from her lower back, with shorter strands over her shoulders reaching just at her chest with shorter strands over her shoulders reaching just at her chest with straight bangs; The longer strands are violet in color but silver on the front half of her head where the shorter strands and bangs are. Her face is soft looking with big violet eyes. She has a black lace tatoo on her right shoulder and stops on her right shoulder and stops on her upper arm. She wears a black silk top that stops right below her chest and the top is strapless. Purple ribbon wraps around both her arms and torso in a intricate pattern. She also wears black stretch jeans with black combat boots. A simple black whip is usually seen hooked to her side.

Personality: She is friendly and easy to befriend once you have her trust, however if she is troubled or sees someone in trouble she will bring the threat down before one can so much as blink.

Age: 21, but looks younger

Family/Past: Her younger sister Kiryfa is all thats left/ Kairi's family with the exception of her and her younger sister were pirates, and one day the two were aboard their parents ship when two pirate hunters appeared and slaughtered her parents. Kairi managed to grab her little sister and dive from the ship. The two managed to reach shore and Kairi decided to get revenge by hunting pirate hunters, namely the Roronoa Family. Now she travels with her younger sister looking for revenge.

Devil Fruit: Draco Draco No Mi Model: Artic Dragon (She has not eaten it for she wishes to be able to swim since swimming saved her and her sisters lives, but keeps it within a pouch at her waist in case of a dire emergency)

Weapons: 2 katanas and a double-edged sword that she holds in her mouth. The weapons are never seen on her for she seems to pull them out of no where, greatly confusing those who underestimate her, though she is seen with a whip at her side most of the time.

Bounty: 400 million beli

Bounty Name: The Soul Reaper

Other: She looks innocent and easily gets her way, she also has a black hooded cloak she sometimes uses.

Pets: She has a black stallion with blood red eyes, it is highly protective of her and she calls him Satsuriku and keeps her swords on his saddle when not using them.

Horse's past: Trampled a person who tried to abuse him and the man was killed, Satsuriku was going to be killed by another, but Kairi killed the man (a pirate hunter) saving the horse and became fast friends.

NAME: Kiryfa Iyana

Appearance: She 5'0 and has a slender figure. She has long dark purple hair to her lower back in length, with dark violet eyes that seem to glow. She has black wolf ears and a black wolf tail, She wears a blood red corset with a black leather jacket that stops around her mid section with quarter sleeves. She also wears black capris with deep purple combat boots. Kiryfa also has a necklace she always wears, given to her by their father before he had passed away. The necklace itself is a silver metal claw with flames painted around the top on a silver chain, called a hellcat's claw.

Personality: She is shy, childlike most of the time, but very friendly when she wants to be, she can also be overprotective of her older sister.

Age: 17

Family/Past: Her older sister Kairi, and they share the same past

Devil Fruit: Inu Inu model: Artic Wolf

Weakness: Water, her sister, and seastone

Weapons: Her teeth and claws as well as a small pistol that is always concealed.

Bounty: 200 million beli

Bounty Name: Ookami


	2. Chapter 1: Oddities

Chapter 1: Oddities Galloping disturbed the peaceful morning air as a horse was seen running towards the horizon, a cloaked figure perched in the saddle with a wolf pup under the figures arm as they run panicking into the horizon, half a town following close on their trail, a figure once known for killling pirates in the middle of the town in an unmoving bloody heap as the horse snickers in laughter, a katana enclosed in its jaws. A one-armed man with red locks stared in surprise as a black horse with crimson eyes had been running towards him at a breakneck pace, sucessfully knocking him flat on his ass. Then as if Falling on his asss wasn't enough, hundreds of feet pounding the ground trampled over him in haste chasing after the figures on the horizon. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Missing Sister

On a peaceful morning in the town of Pirate Villa, an outraged scream broke through the no longer peaceful morning. Kairi stood angerily from her bed in a hotel, ticked off as her younger sister had broken through her child safety measures set the night before and was nowhere to be found, She left the hotel and stormed to the stables untethering her black horse who seemed to be rolling its eyes. Further into the town a semi-chubby pirate began to flirt with her, with eyes blazing a whip was seen slashing across his face in a fit of rage. After what seemed to be hours of searching Kairi heard bickering and a low growl.

Approching the comotion Kairi saw two men, one with green hair the other with blonde hair, in eachothers faces nearly screaming at one another about who pushed who first. Looking past the two, Kairi spotted the wolf pup she had searched all morning for. At this point Kairi shoved both men out of her way and grabbed the wolf by it's scruff as it becomes more afraid and alert to the older girl's anger. The green haired man grew fuirous at the girl's boldness but was quickly shoved away as the blonde instantaneously began to flirt with her. Kairi rolled her eyes at the same time as the wolf in her hand as the horse, Satsuriku, rammed his head into the blonde's with an angry glare in his crimson eyes. The green haired man drew one of his three swords and aimed it at Kairi, who in turn placed the pup down, but had been quickly grabbed by Satsuriku preventing it farther escape. Drawing her whip, not seeing the man as much of a threat spoke, "Put that thing away before you put an eye out." The man swung at her but she jumped lanidng on his blade's end quickly cracking her whip across his face. The blonde fell over in a heap of laughter at his friend whose ass was just kicked by a girl, yet they all shut-up as a small voice spoke, "Don't laugh at sissy!". Both men stared on in shock at the wolf pup while simultaneously yelling, "IT TALKS!"

Kairi snickered and grabbed a now growling pup from the horse's grasp, she then spoke herself, "This pup is not an 'it', she happens to be my sister!", Two very shocked men stared in wonder as the pup shifted into a small girl who hid slightly behind Kairi in a shy manner. As the blonde neared the younger girl, he found a sword at his throat which had been held by a now extremely angry elder sister whom spoke in a low tone of voice, " Do you wish to be able to produce children in the future?", shortly after the threat, the blonde backed off, yet all was still tense until a figure landed on top of the blonde in a very distraught manner. The green haired man then helped what was revealed to be a young boy to his feet, while questioning, "What happened now?", The boy responded with, "The manager of that restaurant threw me out!". The suddenly wolf turned girl began to laugh and the boy noticed her immediately spotting her black wolf ears and matching tail, soon after he took notice he yelled, "JOIN MY CREW!". Kiryfa looks shocked and towards her sister, who in turn punches the boy in his face now furious at his proposal, but becomes creeped out as his body stretches backwards then back into place at the contact of her fist.

Having enough of being ignored, Satsuriku steps to the side of Kairi opposite the younger sister, when the boy backs down as all three strangers shrink back at the horse's menacing eyes. Kiryfa noticing the tension still in human form runs up to the stretchy pirate and begins sniffing him out of curiosity. The boy begins laughing and speaks, "Hey that tickles!" When suddenly Kiryfa grabs his face and begins pulling in a variety of directions. At this, Kairi tensed further and prepared to defend her sister in case of a sign of hostility from any of the three men. Satsuriku notices Kairi's tension and cranes his neck towards the swords strapped to his saddle, just in case he needs to pull one and aid Kairi.


	4. Chapters 3,4, and 5

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Through the silence and tension, minus Kiryfa and the strange boy, nobody noticed the black shadow creeping up on the green and blonde haired men, until suddenly both mens' heads flew forward with the force of two fists slamming into their skulls. With the sudden movement Kiryfa dove behind Kairi who in turn placed a hand upon her whip ready for any hostility. Upon further inspection an orange haired female was spotted between the two men. The female appeared furious and spoke" Which one of assholes took my beli?" The green haired guy looked away nervously as she sudddenly stopped her rage spotting Kairi and Kiryfa, then asked, "Who are they?", the strange stretchy boy then yelled, "THEIR OUR NEW CREW MEMBERS!", Kiryfa changed into her wolf pup form and bit the boy as Kairi yelled back, "WE AREN'T YOUR CREW MEMBERS!".

The orange haired female then looked at Kairi suddenly noticing a black leather pouch with red tribe like markings that seemed to almost glow; An idea formed in her head as she ran to Kairi and held out her hand while saying, "Hi, I'm Nami and that idiot with the blonde hair is Sanji, the rubber man is Luffy, and that moron with the green hair is Zoro, but nevermind them, tell me about yours-" she got no farther as Kairi had seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Zoro with an angry glint in her eyes. Zoro sensing the threat drew his swords no longer underestimating her. Two katanas, as well as a double-edged sword seemed to appear out of nowhere, greatly confusing the strange people as Kairi grasped them and spoke with great hatred, "Roronoa Zoro, son to the pirate hunters whom destroyed my family." Kairi then placed the handle of the double-edged sword into her mouth and grasped the two katanas tightly, one in each hand. At her fighting style the strange people seemed to tense more as Zoro took his own three-sword fighting stance. Kiryfa then suddenly vanished into a cloud of smoke. Kiryfa then suddenly vanished into a cloud of smoke. Nami seeing a fight about to brew ran off to try to find any sign of treasure. As the smoke cleared a large wolf with menacing deep purple glowing eyes appeared. "Hold off Luffy, he too possesses a devil fruit from the looks of it." No sooner than Kairi spoke the wolf was after Luffy himself. As Sani went to aid his comrades, The black stallion stepped before him with murderous eyes. Sanji suddenly aimed a kick at the horse's chest, but the horse reared up and caught Sanji across the head with a powerful thrust of a hoof sucessfully knocking him out. The horse then ran to aid Kiryfa in her fight with Luffy. Just as a straight up brawl was about to occur, a small brown creature with antlers and a pink hat ran up to Luffy yelling, "THE SHIPS ON FIRE!" Luffy then grabbed Sanji and the creature and bolted for the docks, causing both Kiryfa and Satsuriku to snicker, but both froze as clashes of metal were heard coming from Kairi's direction. Kiryfa suddenly ran over too and grabbed Kairi by her jeans, mind on pulling her sister away from the fight, when suddenly a loud ripping noise filled the air. Zoro dropped all of his swords with a look of shock and a pink face as he turned away from the sight. With a screech Kairi dove for her cloak that had been resting upon Satsuriku's saddle, quickly covering herself officially embarassed and turned to her sister with a glare. With a pop Kiryfa turned into a wolf pup and ran to hide under Satsuriku as Zoro walked away very awkwardly. Kairi still ripe with anger stormed off towards the hotelwith Satsuriku right behind her. Kiryfa, still in her wolf pup form began to follow but stopped as a one-armed man with red hair walked oiut of an alleyway.

Kiryfa stared intently at the man not realizing her body had shifted back to human form. The man stopped and stared straight into her purple eyes with a look of interest. Kiryfa blushed deeply and shyly but curiously approached the man. As she reached him she sniffed at the stump under his sleeve, where his arm should be. After understanding he had a missing limb, Kiryfa began tugging at his sleeve eliciting a laugh from the man. She jumped back at his hearty laughter, wolf ears twitching in alarm and tail between her legs. He stopped laughing at her scared expression and raised his hand towards her, placing it on top of her hair ruffling it, suddenly her stomach growled. With a laugh the man gently grabbed her arm and dragged into a nearby restaurant, with a hole in it's roof when she remembered the boy, Luffy, who had said he was thrown froma restaurant earlier that day. After they were seated the man spoke, "I'm Shanks, and you would be?" Kiryfa replied shyly with, "Kiry". After their meal the two left the restaurant and began to walk around the town talking to each other in a friendly manner, suddenly a commotion stopped the two. Kiryfa approached the commotion noticing a large crowd of male pirates with the exception of a few females whom seemed to be crowding around something. Kiryfa now curious begins making her way to the front of the crowd, a few men staring in interest but quickly averting their gazes at her companion's glare to them. At the front of the crowd two men, one with silver-grey hair in a ponytail and the other with blonde dread locks holding back the crowd. Kiryfa gasped in horror at the sight of her sister collapsed on the ground in the center, Satsuriku helping to keeep the crowd at bay. Kiryfa ran to her sister's side in a panic as Shanks spoke, " Alright break it up!", a tall black haired man stepped forward speaking, "What gives you the right to stay and get all the action!", at the retort the man suddenly found a blade to his throat. Eventually the crowd disperesed minus the two men that had been holding the crowd back. Kiryfa desperately shakes her sister hoping for a response, and hears Shanks talking to the two men only making out the words, 'Grand Line Fever, from the grey haired man. Shanks walks to Kiryfa and lifts Kairi from the ground placing her onto Satsuriku's back. Shanks then wraps an arm around Kiryfa in a comforting manner as the silver haired guy grabbed the horse's reins following Shanks as he led Kiryfa towards the docks. Upon reaching the docks, Shanks spots a familiar ship and leads Kiryfa towards it.

Meanwhile Nami had been sour at being blown off by the girl from earlier and had been standing on the deck staring at the sky, but her eyes widened as she spotted Shanks with a semi-familiar girl approaching the ship and ran off to alert the others. After the crew was alerted they waited for Shanks to board the ship with the girl in his arm, they realized the girl was the inu they had seen earlier that day As the horse was about to board, Zoro blocked it's path farther worrying Kiryfa. Through her worry, Kiryfa could sense the inner-turmoil raging inside of Shanks and her panic turned to deep anger as she punched Zoro and ent him overboard, allowing Satsuriku passage.

Chapter 4: The Fever and Suspicions

Shanks nervously approched the crew that he knew all too well and spoke up, "Do you have a doctor amonst your crew?" The crew members stepped to the sides revealing a woman with long black hair and stunning blue eyes whom seemed to be looking down at a small brown furry creature. The creature seemed to be hiding, but strangely its body seemed to be sticking outfrom behind the womans leg, while its head was half-hidden. Satsuriku then stepped forward and nudged Shanks shoulder in worry with the girl still laying over his back. At the sight of the girl, the creature began to run around the ship in a panic while yelling, "DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" The crew noticing the girls state worry themselves and they all yell at the creature, "YOUR THE DOCTOR!" At this point Shanks is groiwing more worried and frustrated and yells, "JUST DO SOMETHING!" The crew stared oddly at Shanks for actually yelling as the creature motions for Shanks and the horse to follow him. Kiryfa pulls from Shanks as he looks back worried but he knows the urgency of the elder girls condition and continues.

After SHankes and Satsuriku were beyond the door Kiryfa turned to Nami and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?", her outburst shocking them all as Nami stepped back akwardly ready to explain the situation, when the man with blonde dreadlocks stepped between the two girls in an attempt to calm the situation. The man then looked at Kiryfa and spoke, "What happened to your sister can not be done by another, it is a very dangerous illness that one gets from being bitten by a certain type of bug." Kiryfa now understanding the cause looked over the mans shoulder spotting a younger male with a long nose and black hair tied in a pony-tail with a light brown bandana on top of his head. The similarities between the two caused her to look back and forth repetedly. The shocked look on Kiryfa's face caused the blonde haired man to turn around. The younger male appeared shocked and ran towards the elder man and punchedh im in the face, but he fell to his knees in an emotional wreck. The elder man then helped the younger boy up and hugged him.

Kiryfa awkardly walked off towards a door that Shanks had gone through, but Shanks had come through and put his arm around her, leading her towards the rest of the crew. He then looked around at everyone noticing Luffy not there, "Is Luffy ok?" At that moment a hand was seen grasping hold of the side of the ship as Zoro appeared and climbed aboard, now soaking wet he answered, "He's out with Frany getting supplies." Zoro glared at Kiryfa for his soaked state, but then softened his gaze at the sight of the young girl who was nearing tears and looking longingly at the door where her sister had gone. Zoro stepped forward to show her to the room that held her sister but the man with the silver-gray pownytail stepped in the way in case of any hostility. Zoro at this point shruged it off and walked away deciding to check in on the other girl, something about her reminding him of Kuina.

As he entered the infirmary he noticed chopper was not present and knew she had been given the remedy, but noticed her tossing and turning in what appeared to be a nightmare when she mumbled in her sleep, "Don't kill them...", a tear falling after. Now without knowing what he was doing he wiped it away hoping to find a way to calm her, however rather than calming her, her eyes shot open and she leapt from the bed reaching for her whip yelling, "BASTARD!" after noricing him in the room, but fell forward where he caught her and placed her back into the bed. After she was back in the bed she turned to face the wall while mumbling in a voice she could mamange, "Why are you here?" Zoro had no idea what to say, but was saved the explanation as an angry horse, doctor, sister, and lastly Shanks, burst into the room glaring at him. Zoro held his arms in front of him as he was scolded by the small doctor, "Why did you wake her? She needs rest now that shes had the remedy!" Zoro akwardly backed out of the room as the doctor sighed and walked away, but Kiryfa walked over to Kairi hugging her in relief.

Kairi noticed the one-armed man and spoke, "Who the hell are you and what the hell happened?" The man then replied, "I'm Shanks and you came down with Grand Line fever so your here now on a ship of pirates led by someone I know, your sister and I found you in the street and brought you here." Kairi nodded in understanding and laid back down, when Satsuriku laid next to the bed and placed his head on the side of the bed as Shanks pulled Kiryfa from the room. After a few moments Kiryfa came back blushing a crimson red, causing Kairi to raise an eye in suspicion. Kiryfa noticed her sisters suspicion and ran from the room quickly to avoid any questioning or scolding.

Chapter 5: Awkward Moments

Late in the night after everyone was settled and in bed, with the exception of Sanji who was on the couch in the kitchen due to Luffy's previous invasion to the kitchen for a midnight snack, a figure had entered the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge, when suddenly the lights flicked on. The figure turned around revealing a tall male with semi-long black hair and dark crimson eyes in black jeans with black boots and a black tight fitting shirt as well as a long sleeved black leather jacket with what appeared to be a flaming stallion on the back of it. Sanji stumbled back and fell falt on his ass in shock at the male in front of him. The male sighed and spoke, " Relax or I'll kill you now." Sanji was bewildered at the guy before him at how calm yet deadly the guy had sounded and spoke shakily, "Who the hell are you?", The male now irritated spoke again, "You know me as Satsuriku, but my real name is Hotaru.". Sanji looked on in complete shock as an image of the demonic black stallion appeared in his head. Sanji then spoke in a voice barely under control, "What the hell are you?" Hotaru replied to him in his calm yet unnerving tone, "I'm a fire demon who has eaten a devil's fruit." Sanji the ngrew highly overwhelmed and his body shutdown successfully knocking him out. Hotaru ignored the now passed out cook, and left the kitchen after his meal, ensuring no one else had spotted him.

That morning Kairi awoke to Satsuriku in the same place she had last spotted him at the bed's side, and stood from the bed stumbling slightly. She felt better but still had less strenth then normal and when she nearly fell, Satsuriku stood allowing her to keep an arm around his neck for support to keep her steady. As she left the room a string of curses left her mouth seeing the ship moving and Luffy at the wheel. Then Luffy spoke, "I heard you joined the crew!" Kairi glared and was about to retort when her legs gave out, gripping Satsuriku tightly she climbed onto his back with him using his head as an aid. After she was settled and had caught her breath she yelled, "I NEVER AGREED TO JOIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The yell from Kairi drew Kiryfa's attention as she bolted onto the deck. Turning Satsurkiku quickly, Kairi noticed her sister now present, a glint appeared in her eyese as she raised her hand to point a finger at her sister remembering the previous day and yelled, "YOU!". At this point Kiryfa grabbed the side of the ship propelling herself over it whilst yelling, "SUICIDES BETTER THAN THIS!", Satsuriku ran forward as Kairi reached for her sister, but Luffy beat her to it by stretching out an arm and grabbing the collar of her jacket and placing her on the deck, but before she could run, Satsuriku placed a hoof on the end of her tail, successfully holding her in place. Kairi then hopped off of Satsuriku grasping Luffy's shoulder as a support until she was able to kneel in front of her pinned sister, looking straight into Kiryfa's panicked eyes.

Kairi then spoke up, "What are you hiding?", while having a murderous look on her face. Kiryfa leaned back as far as she could, then mumbled, "I have a boyfriend and it's Shanks...". Kairi's eyes neared being completely demonic as rage was seen upon her face, "BUT YOUR ONLY SEVENTEEN AND HE'S WHAT? FOURTY?", Kiryfa then mumbled, "He's only twenty...", yet luck was not on Kiryfa's side as Luffy then yelled, "BUT HE'S THIRTY-SEVEN!", after Luffy's outburst Kiryfa grew angry and yelled at him, "YOUR NOT HELPING!". Then Luffy realized one crucial detail and yelled, "WAIT, YOU MEAN HE WAS HERE?" Kairi and Kiryfa stared at Luffy as if he had grown two heads. At this point Zoro came out wondering who the hell had woke him from his peaceful sleep, but stopped seeing Kiryfa trapped by the horse and Kairi kneeling in front of her but what was even stranger was both girls' had their attention on Luffy whom seemed to be pouting whilst the horse appeared to be snickering. Then as if that wasn't awkward enough, Sanji came through the doors looking like hell, but froze at the sight of Satsuriku who appeared to be glaring right at Sanji. Zoro blinked and grabbed Kairi around the waiste and hoisted her over his shoulder, then proceeded to walk towards the infirmary, all the while Kairi's fists pounding into his back in complete anger. At the sight of her sister over Zoro's shoulder, Kiryfa fell over laughing at her sister knowing all too well how pissed she must be. Kiryfa then followed to listen to thecommotion about to occur.

Within the room, Kairi was placed into the bed and cursed more as Zoro proceeded to handcuff her arm to the bed intent on making her stay and rest. Zoro then spoke up, "Calm down, I don't want to hurt you!", Kairi glared and spoke angrily, "Remove these handcuffs!", Zoro shrugged and sat down saying, "Maybe if you listen to me and stop fighting back by resting for a while." Unknowingly, Kiryfa had been listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door only making out the phrases: 'handcuffs', 'Don't want to hurt you', and 'Stop fighting back'. Kiryfa suddenly ran off yelling, "ZORO AND KAIRI ARE DOING NAUGHTY THINGS WITH HANDCUFFS". Then suddenly all went quiet as her sister's voice screamed, "RAPE!". Kiryfa then runs even faster towards the kitchen slamming into the kitchen door on her way and fell backwards, as the rest of the crew came through the door staring at her oddly until she yelled out, "KAIRI'S HANDCUFFED TO THE BED AND ZOROS RAPING HER!". As soon as the words left her mouth, flames erupted from Satsuriku and engulfed him, as soon as they died down, everyone was staring at a very pissed off male who looked to Sanji. Kiryfa stared wide eyed at what she thought had been a horse. At this revelation, Kiryfa shrank back against the side of the ship, her mind spinning in circles, yet was ignored as everyone watched the two pissed people storm off towards the infirmary, but quickly followed out of shock and curiosity as to what would follow. Upon reaching the room, Satsuriku kicked down the door and ran to Zoro successfully grabbing his collar and slamming him into a nearby wall. Sanji then kicked Zoro in the gut as they both then hit Zoro in the face simutaneously, Sanji kicking while the other had punched.

Kairi stared awkwardly from her position on the bed as Sanji and an unknown figure broke the door down and beat the shit out of Zoro. When Zoro was released he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU SHIT COOK!", Sanji glared and spoke, "For raping the-(he cuts off)", looking at Kairi realizing she is perfectly fine he says, "oh". After Sanji's brilliant realization, Kairi rolls her eyes but gets pissed spotting her swords strapped to the man's belt and speaks up, "Who the fuck are you and why the hell do you have MY swords!". The figure sighs as Sanji drags Zoro from the room shoving a few snickering crewmates out of the way. After a long explanation about how 'Satsuriku' was really Hotaru and how he was a demon who had eaten a devil fruit, Kairi seemed to be highly shocked but was able to accept it. Still slightly disturbed Kairi watched as Hotaru broke the handcuff from her arm, successfully freeing her. As they left the room, Hotaru had an arm around her and someone seemed to be glaring at him, but Luffy ran forward yelling, "KIRYFA'S MISSING!".

(Author's note: If you wish for more updates please review and comment.) 


End file.
